suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Re-Workshop/Mages
; Niche: The Army Commander * Azir's been struggling a lot recently: at his core, he's intended to be an AP autoattacking hypercarry mage, yet some of his power keeps bleeding into poke and excessive safety, making him a powerful lane bully with an overbearing early game against many champions. He's a tremendously popular pick in competitive play, but often for the wrong reasons (i.e. for his Q poke, rather than his core autoattacking fantasy), and the nerfs that target that kind of power inevitably end up making him even weaker in the hands of all but the most dedicated players. The goal of these changes is to make a more radical change to his damage output, focusing it exclusively on his Sand Soldiers while paring off and concentrating the power on his other abilities down to their core functions (Q is to reposition soldiers, E is to reposition Azir, etc.). The end result should be a champion who'd be much more at ease at what he does best, with potentially better (and new) item synergy and use of riskier strats (Shurima Shuffle FTW), while also having more pronounced weaknesses and less abuse potential. * Stats: ** Base attack speed increased to 0.694 from 0.625. ** Attack speed growth increased to 4% from . * ** Damage removed. ** Cooldown increased to from . ** duration increased to 2 from 1. ** strength changed to from 25% at all ranks. ** no longer increases per additional soldier. * ** removed. ** Mana cost removed. ** Damage changed to AP)}} from (45 + | }} at each level)}} . ** Azir's main target receives on-hit effects and on-attack effects once if damaged by at least one Sand Soldier. ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Sacrificing a Sand Soldier on a turret no longer inflicts specific magic damage, but instead causes them to attack it once. * ** Range restriction removed. ** Damage removed. ** Shield removed. ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Azir now stops immediately behind enemy champions who interrupt his dash, rather than in front of them. * ** Damage removed. ** Bonus movement speed removed. ** Duration increased to 7 at all ranks from . :Niche: Stoke the flames. * (I) ** Damaging an enemy with one of Brand's abilities will apply Blaze for 6 seconds. Each of his basic abilities applies 20 + (10 level) Blaze, with his Pyroclasm applying a greater amount. A fraction of the target's current Blaze is consumed every second, dealing as much in magic damage. **Additionally, if Brand is slain by an enemy champion, he possesses his killer for 6 seconds - also applying Blaze. If his target dies during this time, Brand is resurrected with of his maximum health}}. * **Damage rebalanced. * **Damage rebalanced. ** Targets now take bonus damage equal to 50% of their current Blaze. Or, instantly inflicts 50% of the target's Blaze. * **Damage rebalanced. ** Secondary targets now receive bonus Blaze based on 50% of the target's current Blaze. Ricochet= * **Pyroclasm can no longer strike the same target more than once, but now continues to bounce so long as there are valid targets in range. ** Targets hit by Pyroclasm gain 150 / 250 / 350 Blaze. |-| Living Projectile= * **''This proposal would probably be overbearing in conjunction with the resurrection passive - but I'm trying to play up his possession/fire elemental theme. At the moment he's just a fire mage and the scope of his abilities isn't much more interesting than . I also believe that -- in general -- there aren't enough abilities where the champion disembodies themselves or "becomes" a spell. ** Brand hurls himself at his target, becoming a disembodied inferno... ability is otherwise unchanged. ***Alternatively, Brand can now input each bounce - perhaps similarly to Kalista, or as a literal reactivation, either as skill shots or as a targeted ability. ;Niche: The Mage who is balanced as a Marksman. * **Mana cost flattened to 50 at all ranks from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90. **Mana restored on-kill is now modified by the amplifier stacks. ;Niche: The Psychological Fear * Fiddlesticks is an outdated champion. There's little to be argued about that statement. As one of League's most senior champions, Fiddle is plagued by the mistakes of old design: a boring passive without any meaningful play (I deal more damage when hitting people, hooray!), point-and-click hard CC and extreme binarism (lol you can't duel me because I heal so much/I'm useless because I'm behind). Still, he does carry a niche for the playerbase as a high-sustain, slow clear mage jungler, and his CAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAW is as iconic as it gets. Thus, the idea is to preserve what's interesting about Fiddle right now (low-range, AoE, high sustain immobile jungling mage) while also giving him a bigger, cooler identity that's also more tied to his Scarecrow theme. **This identity is a spreader of psychological fear. Fiddle's new kit would be based around planting Scarecrows around the map, disguising himself as them and switching places with them, leaving enemies unsure and psychologically afraid: is that Scarecrow safe to destroy, or is it Fiddlesticks laying in wait to CAWCAWCAW me? He'd still keep his identity as a slow but safe mage jungler with lot of self-sustain and AoE damage, but done in a healthier, more interesting way, while also adding his Scarecrow minigame to let him have bigger skill expression. Does he plant them in the enemy jungle, to invade? In the lane brushes, to gank? In his own jungle, to prevent enemy invades? He also still has counterplay, both to his old self (low range no mobility mage that needs to get into the thick of things) AND his new Scarecrow mechanic (enemy keeping good vision control, organized teams destroying his Scarecrows...). * (Innate) ** If Fiddlesticks remains immobile for a few seconds, he stands himself up like a Scarecrow and enters Stock-still, causing enemy minions and monsters to ignore him and becoming indistinguishable from one of his Scarecrows to enemy champions. If Fiddlesticks takes any action, or upon taking six instances of champion damage, he leaves Stock-still. Upon breaking Stock-still, Fiddlestick's next attack or basic ability causes all damaged enemies to for 1 second (+0.25 seconds per rank of ). * (Q) ** Fiddlesticks channels for a few seconds, sending out a storm of crows in a cone in the target direction. All enemies inside that cone take magic damage every 0.5 seconds, and Fiddlesticks heals himself for every instance of damage, up to a cap. Fiddlesticks can't move while channeling, but can pivot. * (W) ** Fiddlesticks plants a Scarecrow at the target location, which looks identical to Fiddlesticks in his Stock-still mode. The Scarecrow is ignored by enemy minions and monsters, grants vision of the surrounding area and dissapears upon taking six instances of champion damage. Fiddlesticks can have a maximum of X Scarecrows on the map at the same time. ** If Fiddlesticks is on his Stock-still mode, he can right click one of his Scarecrows anywhere on the map. Upon doing so, he begins a brief channel, after which he sends out a crow flying to the targeted Scarecrow. When it arrives, Fiddlesticks switches positions with the Scarecrow and immediately enters Stock-still. * (E) ** Fiddlesticks surrounds himself or the targeted Scarecrow with a swarm of crows, granting the target a damage-absorbing shield for 6 seconds. The crows increase in speed and number over the next 3 seconds, after which the ability can be re-activated. Upon reactivation, or upon the shield duration ending, crows shoot out from Fiddlesticks and attack the nearest X units (not sure if a fixed number or one that increases with rank), dealing them magic damage over time and greatly reducing their sight radius for the duration. can be activated while Fiddlesticks is in Stock-still mode without breaking it. * ® ** Passive: The Fear duration from is increased. ** Active: No significant changes, other than number tuning. (I'm considering removing the blink, as a tradeoff for everything else Fiddle has gained with his new kit, however). ;Niche: The Base Builder * A long time ago, Heimerdinger was one of the most unsuccessful champions in the game, with a kit that was impossible to balance and reduced him to a joke champion. While his rework completely revolutionized his kit, making it truly fun to use, it didn't fully address some of his old problems, namely his oppressiveness relative to many champions and his overall viability: Heimerdinger's still a pubstomper, one who can completely dominate the laning phase just by sitting around and plonking turrets non-stop, but he's also been relegated to that role, and so has remained out of any sort of competitive setting, where he falls apart against coordinated dives. One way of addressing this would be to give him more late-game autonomy, where the only means of dealing with a pushing Heimerdinger would be to break down his base before attacking him (going for him directly and ignoring his defenses should incur casualties). To complement this, though, he also needs to have his laning patterns made more interactive: right now, he wins by attrition, forcing his opponent to play a losing game where he can poke safely and regen most incoming damage, while they get few opportunities to do much in return unless they can easily take down his turrets. An answer to both could take the form of a unique resource system, which would allow Heimerdinger to be even stronger when fully stocked in a well set-up base, while also forcing him to leave the safety of his turrets to gather supplies. The goal of these changes (aside from a moderate power shift away from lane) is to reinforce Heimerdinger's base-building niche and give him the options he needs to adapt to hard focus and faster-paced late games, while also forcing windows of vulnerability upon him in order to prevent him from just winning by default in stand-offs. * Stats: ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . ** Is now manaless, and uses a unique resource (see below). * ** Renamed to Endless Discovery. ** Reworked: Heimerdinger uses Spare Parts to craft his inventions, and can hold up to , displayed in his resource bar. Each ability costs 1 Spare Part to use, and while Heimerdinger cannot regenerate Spare Parts of his own outside of the fountain, he can make them from resource nodes on the map: whenever Heimerdinger is lacking Spare Parts, an invisible node periodically spawns near him, remaining for a moderate duration and the D.I.N.G.R. lights up to indicate its presence, beeping faster the closer he is to it. Upon getting close enough to the node, it becomes visible and the D.I.N.G.R. picks it up automatically, granting Heimerdinger a Spare Part and disabling node generation around that area for a longer period. *** Node placement is semi-random and slightly skewed towards riskier locations (e.g. brush, portions of the lane closer to the enemy, neutral or enemy side of the jungle). * ** Attack range increased to 550 from 525. ** Spare part storage removed (moved to ). ** Cooldown removed. ** Charge per second removed. ** Turrets now generate 10% charge per attack across all levels, from . ** Damage per attack changed to per level|11.5% to 20%}}) AP)}} from . ** Beam damage changed to per level|34.5% to 60%}} AP}}}} from . ** Turrets now deactivate immediately upon Heimerdinger's death or him leaving their leash range. ** Heimerdinger can use H-28G Evolution Turret on a turret that's been deployed for 10 seconds or more to pick it up, destroy it and generate 1 Spare Part. ** Turrets no longer have resistances, and instead have 6 health, taking modified incoming damage: *** 1 damage from minions, monsters and inhibitor and base turrets. *** 2 damage from ranged champion basic attacks. *** 3 damage from damaging spells, melee champion basic attacks, outer and inner turrets and large monsters. *** 6 damage from Smite and effects that imitate it (e.g. ). * ** Now has the attack speed and charge generation of a standard turret. ** on basic attack removed. ** Damage per attack reduced to AP)}} from . ** Beam damage now follows the same formula as basic turret beam damage. ** No longer has resistances, and instead has health, using the same incoming damage modifiers as basic turrets. ** Turret loses 3 health per second when not in combat with a champion or while Heimerdinger is dead. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 from 11. ** Damage changed to AP)}} from . ** Damage per additional rocket increased to 25% from 20%. *** Total damage reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to AP)}} from . ** Damage reduction is reset for each new wave. *** Total damage changed to AP)}} from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 at all ranks from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range increased to 1100 from 925. ** Radius reduced to 200 from 210. ** Now all enemies hit for seconds, from seconds against enemies in the epicenter. * ** Number of bounces increased to 4 from 3. ** Bounce radius reduced to 400 from 540. ** No longer doubles the explosion radius. *** This means explosions no longer overlap. ** Now all enemies hit for seconds, from seconds against enemies in the epicenter. ** Damage increased to AP)}} from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . Emptylord= * **Toggle-off effect is now a passive - i.e. it's no longer mutually exclusive with the toggle-on. Units slain within the active could now even have a unique death animation where they are consumed and become one of the souls. **Mana refund is now tripled on large minions and large monsters. **Minions and monsters have their attack speed slowed by 15% per second, stacking up to 4 times. |-| Willbachbakal= ;Niche: The Suicide Mage * A few seasons ago, back when immobile mages completely ruled the mid lane, Karthus was one of the most popular champions around, offering tremendous global influence on top of safe overall laning, and even occasionally haunted the jungle, using its safety and his constant damage to power through camps and invade lanes. Times have changed, though, and many of the pillars responsible for the Deathsinger's success have crumbled: the prominence of assassins and mobile champions have made his laning experience so harrowing that people often refuse to play him for his lane counters; the increased difficulty of the jungle and removal of the Magus enchantment have made his early jungle clears almost impossible to achieve; his infamous Teleport + Revive combo has been undone by the removal of the latter spell, and his uniqueness as an AP hypercarry has been eclipsed by the likes of and , who outperform him while carrying more overall safety. More importantly, though, the cracks in his kit are starting to show: as a squishy mage, Karthus needs to dive his targets at extremely close ranges and thereby sacrifice his life, but the massive risk he takes often has an insufficient payoff due to the inherent cost of dying. The goal of these changes is to reinforce and better support that identity: not only should Karthus feel comfortable when acting suicidal, he should be truly rewarded for it, and his abilities should fully revolve around enabling and enacting death upon his enemies. * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 65 from 75. ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 335. * ** Duration reduced to 5 from 7. ** No longer removes the mana costs to Karthus's abilities. ** No longer automatically toggles on. ** If Karthus kills an enemy champion or epic monster during Death Defied, he reforms his body, resurrecting at maximum health}} and . ** Only counts Karthus's death once Death Defied expires without him resurrecting. * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from . * ** Renamed to Veil of Mortality. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 100. ** Cooldown reduced to from 18 at all ranks. ** Wall now deploys after a -second delay, rather than instantly. ** duration reduced to 2 from 5. ** only decays over the last second, and targets affected by Veil of Mortality prior to that have the decay delayed by 1 second every time they take champion damage, up to a maximum total duration of 5 seconds. *** This means that, if a target gets continuously damaged over that duration, the remains unmitigated for 4 seconds and decays over the last second. ** strength reduced to from . ** No longer reduces affected targets' . ** Now halves affected targets' , converting the other half into grey health which consumes itself to heal the victim over the course of the decay. *** This does not apply to epic monsters. * ** Range reduced to 300 from 425. ** Mana cost per second reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** Toggle off effect removed. ** Damage changed to per half second from per second. ** Taking down an enemy with Defile now permanently increases its range by 1, increased to 5 against enemy champions, large minions and monsters, up to a maximum of 200 bonus range (500 total range). * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Active reworked: Karthus channels for 3 seconds and, upon completing his channel, kills every enemy champion on the map below . *** Is affected by the same rules as the current Requiem, meaning it is negated by untargetability and invulnerability, though unlike the current ultimate, it does not factor in shields. *** All targets above the threshold are unaffected, though only if they are above the threshold when the channel completes. *** While Karthus is channeling, the threshold becomes visible to all enemy champions. ** Karthus's voice can now be heard globally as he channels. ;Niche: The Object Manipulator * Once a mainstay in the League scene, Orianna's quietly winded down to a lower-key presence, occasionally appearing as a core motor to wombo-combo comps or a supportive utility mage. As a champion with one of the most unique flows and ability sets in the game, Orianna stands out for her unique inputs, and her outputs can be pretty amazing too (her ultimate can almost single-handedly determine the outcome of a fight), but at the same time her baseline kit has aged a little: her passive, which guarantees amazing last-hitting and trading, is often left out for her safer poke playstyle, and she suffers from a tiny bit of invisible power in the form of her E passive. As her kit is healthy and really fun overall, the goal of these changes is not to fundamentally change her playstyle, but rather to make her kit mesh with itself even better and flow more smoothly at all stages of the game, with a particular focus on better fitting in her passive, using a souped-up critical hit system (every third consecutive basic attack or spell on a target would count as a critical strike, which would then be modified by items and abilities). * Stats ** All of Orianna's abilities can now also be used when the ball is in motion through or . * ** Damage increased to 18 + (4 Orianna's level) from . ** Damage increase on consecutive attacks removed. ** Now only applies on Orianna's 3 next basic attacks, refilling after either 9 seconds or scoring a critical strike against an enemy champion or large monster. * ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 50. * ** Mana cost changed to 60 at all ranks from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** Movement speed modifier strength increased to from . ** Movement speed modifier no longer applies outside the zone. ** Movement speed is now centered around the Ball, rather than a static location. * ** Resistance passive removed. ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Shield duration reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Damage increased to from . ** Delay increased to 1 from .